


I hope they remember you

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Infinity War AU, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, malec are superheroes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Malec are superheroes. Alec turns into dust after Thanos' massacre and a heartbroken magnus has a meltdown





	I hope they remember you

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the pain

“Alexander don’t leave me.” Magnus said looking down at his boyfriend limp in his arms.

 

Magnus looked around at the aftermath of thanos’ massacre and saw nothing but darkness at dust. Everyone but them two had been turned to dust: underhill, Izzy, Luke, Jace, simon, clary. Maia been murdered by thanos as a sacrifice.

 

thanos vanished soon after clicking his fingers and turning their world upside down.

 

Magnus couldn’t do anything but watch all this friends vanish in front of him. And now he had to watch the love of his life do it too.

 

Alec seemed weirdly calm and silent about his situation although he was injured after actually being stabbed by one of thanos’ minions.

 

And then that’s when it happened. Just like everyone else, Alec started to turn to dust.

 

Magnus gripped onto Alec’s hands tightly tears streaming down his face as Alec’s feet started to tvanish.

 

“Magnus.” Alec gasped out crying too.

 

“Alexander. Do not leave me. Be strong, remember you are the strongest man in the world.”

 

Obviously that didn’t stop his body from turning into dust of course but he had to try.

 

Everything below the waist was now gone and Alec started to breathe heavily and then he didn’t feel the tight grip in his hands only realising that Alec's hands were now gone.

 

They both were sobbing now staring at each other because there was nothing either one of them could do.

 

Magnus was going to lose the love of his life.

 

“I love y-“ Alec started but Magnus couldn’t let him finish because that would be a real goodbye.

 

But when he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend his face hit the floor. And only then did he realise that alec had now truly vanished.

 

“NOOOOO.” Magnus cried out.

 

He heard a crash and he didn’t care what he had moved with his magic in that moment, he needed this. He needed to cry over the fact that Alec was now gone.

 

He was the only one left.

 

His hands clasped the leaves and dust beneath him in comfort crying into the floor.

 

Alec was always his safety net and now he didn’t have him. He thought that when they did defeat thanos the world would be safe. Sure there would be villains here and there but thats just the job. He thought that after thanos they could finally be safe live a happy life get married. Maybe even have super children. They always joked around how they wanted a family like “The incredibles.” Now he couldn’t have that. No one would compare to Alec. Alec was supposed to be it, they were supposed to live forever, do whatever, be whatever.

 

Alec had stuck by him through Magnus’ darkest time, when he nearly joined thanos’ side Alec was the one to pull him back. He understood. And now the only person he’d ever love was gone. Taken away from him. Someone had to pay.

 

Thanos was too strong, Magnus couldn’t defeat him on his own he needed other people, but they were all gone.

 

Why him? Why was Magnus the only one left? Did Thanos just want to personally torture him for not “joining the dark side” like simon always said. Or did he pose him as a threat and wanted to kill him himself? No that wouldn’t be it, he had his chance multiple times today instead he just killed everyone he loved. Did thanos want to use Magnus’ magic to take over the world? Magnus didn’t want to think about it.

 

“FUCK YOU THANOS!” Magnus screamed falling back onto the ground crying violently, a car flying over his head, “TAKE ME. I DESERVE IT. NO ONE ELSE DOES.”

 

Screams were heard in the distant but Magnus knew he couldn’t help. He was weak. He was no match for thanos. The world was ending.

 

And thats when he heard Alec’s voice in his head.

 

“be a hero Magnus, like you’ve always wanted to be. Go save the world as much as you can. I assure you, my love, the sun will shine on us again.”

 

Alec always had a funny way of making Magnus listen to him, thats what made them a great team.

 

Before meeting Alec he did anything he wanted not caring whether he was good or bad. And then Luke came along to form the Avengers meeting Alec who changed Magnus’ world.

 

He remembers what thanos said earlier just before he stabbed Alec, “You have my respect Bane. When I’m done half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you.”

 

Magnus had to save that other half of humanity, he couldn’t let the world disappear like everyone else. He had to do it for Alec and for himself. And maybe in years to come, there will be people to remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> coem shout at me on twitter @cryingovermalec


End file.
